RC: Inscribable Weapon Runes
'REGULAR WEAPON RUNES' 'Rune of Fury': The dwarf wielding this weapon must concentrate upon an unavenged grudge, causing him to become enraged at the wrongs his race has endured. (Adds +2 to attack rolls) 'Rune of Curse': A dwarf may curse his enemy with such unreserved hatred that he can deplete the abilities of his foe. (Choose an ability score of an enemy, lower it by 2 for the duration of the encounter. (Attack must hit) Rune of Rime: First struck by Kraggrim Ironwrath during his apprenticeship to Grand Loreliege Korgrim Anvilcaster of Medathal'Darhad during one especially great and heavy set of blizzards, it brought Kraggrim's name to prominence as a true disciple to the great Korgrim Anvilcaster. (Weapon deals 2d8 frost damage and 6d8 frost damage on a successful critical hit) Rune of Tethering: Dealing with pesky ghosts or setting unsettled ones to rest has caused trouble in the past. Desedus's unholy touch can affect even the resilient dwarfs in their eternal sleep. The Rune of Tethering was crafted to deal with this threat to the honored dead. Often it is placed on the tombs of dead dwarfs to keep them from leaving Grimundaz's holy halls or onto weapons for warriors who were faced with the incorporeal. (Allows weapons with this rune to avoid the % roll against incorporeal creatures and adds a +4 to attack rolls against incorporeal creatures.) Rune of Patience: Dwarfs are generally patient, and is true more so the older they get. Elders teach young that rash action only leads to mistakes and mistakes are ever a stepping stone to getting someone killed or the Final Oath. This rune embodies the spirit of patience in every dwarf, becoming stronger as time continues in a fight. (For each turn so long as the weapon is swung the rune on this weapon glows a brighter white, enhancing it's wielder's accuracy. +1 to attack rolls each turn for the length of the encounter.) Rune of Impact: Dreadhammers have ever been at the forfront of making their prized hammers powerful instruments of battle. A Master Runesmith struck this to a hammer he made for his son who was heading to campaign. The rune was able to amplify the natural force of the hammer by a great deal, allowing his son to smash through hardened armor with relative ease. (Must be struck to a hammer or pickaxe. Hammers now deal an additional 3d6 damage and the critical threat range is increased by 1) Rune of Hatred: An upgrade from the Rune of Fury, this rune was first used against a fledgling human kingdom that had broken its oath with a dwarf thane in the neighboring mountains. In recompense the thane fought a deadly war with the human kingdom and with this rune struck down the king, echoing his hatred of oath-breakers as he split the man's skull. (Adds +5 to Attack Rolls) Rune of Judgment: Runesmiths tirelessly strike this rune to the weapons of Grudge-Bearers and Forge Priests of Grimundaz, as well as those who ask for it, this rune expires upon the death of the wielder to deny it's power to any but that wielder. In the heart of every dwarf they pass judgment onto their foes as they strike at them, enacting Grimundaz's Will, this rune channels some of his divine energy. (Makes a dwarf weapon holy dealing 2d6 against those of the evil descriptor, but also adds dwarven judgment adding +3 to attack rolls and another 2d6 damage against all types) 'Rune of Lesser Parrying': With this rune a fighter is more easily able to parry and defend themselves against incoming attacks. (Grants a +1 AC bonus, except for those flanking.) 'Rune of Lesser Death': A weapon with this rune may look like a normal weapon, but it's edge is far keener and far deadlier. (Increases the critical threat range of a weapon by 1 and critical multiplier by 1.) 'Rune of Cleaving': This rune was originally forged upon the pickaxes of miners, enabling them to break through the hardest rock. (Adds +2 to strength) 'Rune of Minor Parrying': With this rune a fighter is more easily able to parry and defend themselves against incoming attacks. (Grants a +2 AC bonus, even against enemies who are flanking.) 'Rune of Cutting': Weapons with this rune are somehow able to pierce armors that they would not have been able to previously. (Adds the Piercing descriptor to a weapon. (Cannot be used on a piercing weapon) (Adds 2d4 piercing damage to the weapon.) 'Rune of Might': Though short in stature, a dwarf using a weapon inscribed with this rune is a powerful opponent. (Double's the wielders strength against Giant creatures) 'Rune of Grudge': Often an enemy's misdeeds are so great that a dwarf will have this rune put upon his weapon and will not rest until his foe pays for his wrongs with blood. (Nominate one enemy per encounter. The wielder may re-roll one miss per round.) 'Rune of Striking': The properties of this rune enable the weapon's wielder to find an enemy's weak points with ease. (+4 to damage rolls) 'Rune of Speed': This rune enhances the dwarf's awareness, allowing him to pick his targets far quicker. (+4 to initiative) 'Rune of Fire': A skilled runesmith is able to inscribe this rune on the metal while it is still white hot from the forge. (Weapon deals fire 2d4 damage (Can shed light like a torch at will and set fire to flammable creatures or objects) 'Rune of Lesser Bane': Each bane rune only works against a particular group of creatures chosen upon during the inscription of the rune. (Adds 2d6 extra damage against the chosen creature, ignoring any damage reduction the creature. Does not crit) 'Rune of Minor Death': A weapon with this rune may look like a normal weapon, but it's edge is far keener and far deadlier. (Increases the critical threat range of a weapon by 2 and increases the critical multiplier by x2) 'Rune of Minor Bane': Each bane rune only works against a particular group of creatures chosen upon during the inscription of the rune. This rune an improvement over its lesser self is a bane against two creatures upon inscription instead of one. (Adds 2d6 extra damage against the chosen creature, ignoring any damage reduction the creature. Crit x2) 'Rune of Ire:' Lightning crackles and booms, arcing off of the weapon bearing this rune. Fire roars off of the searing lightning, buffeted by a furious blast of force. (Adds 2d6 Lightning, 2d6 Fire and 2d6 Force damage to the damage roll. Does not crit) Rune of Parrying: With this rune, a warrior is able to put up a valiant defense, seemingly able to blur his/her weapon about to catch and turn the incoming strikes of foes. (+3 AC and immune to flanking) Rune of Death: The rune on this weapon glows with a ruddy red glow, that just looking upon it makes wounds sting unbearably, and old aches and scars come alive to trouble their owner's bodies. (Increases the critical threat range of a weapon by 3 and increases the critical multiplier by x2) Rune of Bane: This rune harnesses the deep seeded hatred for the creatures it was inscribed to cut down, glowing a brilliant blue in their presence. (Adds 2d8 extra damage against the two chosen creatures it was inscribed for, ignoring any damage reduction the creature. Crit x2) 'MASTER WEAPON RUNES:' 'Master Rune of Death: ' Struck by a master runesmith in the golden age of the dwarfs of Clan Grimaxe, onto the axe of a renowed bloodletter. The rune's power could not be denied even against the best armour arrayed against it.) (Increases the critical threat range of a weapon by 4 and increases the critical multiplier by x2, and adds 2d6 extra damage to the weapon.) 'Master Rune of Bane: ' Struck by Grand Loreliege Kilor Ogrebreaker for a thane who had lost his two sons to a combined raid by wrot and urks and shrilkul. The rune was set to bane both and it's wrath tasted the blood of many wrot and urk and shrilkul in vicious reprisal. (Adds 3d8 extra damage against the chosen creatures, ignoring any damage reduction the creature has. Crits x3) (Works against 3 chosen banes upon its inscription) 'Master Rune of Parrying: ' Inscribed by a grand runesmith of Clan Dreadhammer, this rune allowed the thane of the clan's hammerguards to hold a tunnel alone for two days against an overwhelming force of skitterers, buying time for a counterattack to be made and saving untold dwarven lives. (Grants a +4 AC bonus, immune to flanking and immune to sneak attack damage.) 'Master Rune of Banishment: ' Struck to combat Desedus's plague, it became instrumental in killing a large force of raised wights. (Adds 2d12 extra damage against all undead types. Crits x3) Master Rune of Ulnur the Vengeful: Devoted to his master, Grand Loreliege Rorad Firdurm of Clan Grimaxe, Ulnur Marban watched his mentor struck down by a Wrot Bloodlord blessed by Goremag, the Void god of War, Razarg the Void god of Slaughter, and Desedus the Void god of Death and Destruction. His master fell atop a revered Anvil of Wrath, his body broken near in half, his runes shattered and lifeblood staining the sacred artifact. The Wrot Bloodlord escaped after the battle turned, and the Void forces broke into a rout. For the next seven hundred years Ulnur Morban worked on a rune which he finally struck to his axe. When the Wrot Bloodlord came again, it was Ulnur the Vengeful who fought him this time atop the Anvil of Wrath and with his rune, avenged his master's death, as lightning lashed out, fire seared forth and frost arced while dwarfish metal cut the Bloodlord in twin, his body destroyed by the power of the rune. (Adds 2d8 Lightning, 2d8 Fire, 2d8 Frost damage on a successful hit. Deals 1d8 Lightning 1d8 Fire, 1d8 Frost damage on a miss.) Master Rune of Wrath: Many enemies have learned their error at the end of a wrathful dwarf's weapon. This master rune enhances a dwarf's hate for his foe, empowering the strikes of the wielder. (Adds +10 to Attack Rolls) Master Rune of Dwan the Crafty: Dwan Harlamal the Crafty was known for his cleverness since a young beardling. He was also patient to a core, sometimes found by his master and later by his apprentice, unmoving for so long that dust had begun to collect across his broad frame. He struck a rune that he bore into battle several times, each time wearing his opponent down over time while smashing them harder and harder in the process. (For each miss the rune struck on this weapon glows a brilliant gold, increasing the wielder's accuracy as well as the power behind the swing. +1 to attack and damage rolls for each miss during an encounter. If the wielder does not attack anything for one round the stack falls off and must be started anew.) 'Master Rune of Breaking: ' Ironically this rune was first used in the War of the Four Clans. King Morgrim Grimaxe clove his axe through King Barus Highrock's shield, severely wounding the Highrock king. (Grants the Greater Sunder Feat to the wielder even without meeting the prerequisites. (You receive a +2 bonus on checks made to sunder an item. This bonus stacks with the bonus granted by Improved Sunder. Whenever you sunder to destroy a weapon, shield, or suit of armor, any excess damage is applied to the item's wielder. No damage is transferred if you decide to leave the item with 1 hit point.) 'Master Rune of Daemon Slaying:' An ancient rune used to cleave through the ranks of daemons in the 2nd Void Invasion, and bring down a daemon lord at the Battle of Dollman's Gate. (Adds 2d12 extra damage against all daemon types. Crits x3) 'Master Rune of Flight:' Some hammerguards of Clan Dreadhammer were flustered by being shot at from range. A solution was made in this rune, bringing the weight of their weapons to bear at a distance. (Only hammers may be engraved with this rune. When thrown your hammer returns at the end of your turn.) 'Master Rune of Zuth Trollhammer:' Prince Zuth Ironfoe became Zuth Trollhammer during the War of the Broken Horns by slaying many trolls with this fiery rune attached to his great axe. It is said even the troll king fled from it's warming touch. (Can only be inscribed on two handed weapons. Weapon gains the fire type, and deals 5 additional fire damage. Against Trolls, deals an additional 1d8 fire damage.) 'Master Rune of Ulseg Ironoath:' The Grand Loreliege Usleg forged many powerful weapons during his lifetime, especially great hammers. He was notorious for engraving runes that bypassed magical defenses. (A weapon with this rune can ignore defenses bolstered by mage armor etc... and do an addition 1d6 damage to those who had such defenses.) 'Master Rune of Smiting: ' Struck by runesmith Gordim One-Eye to destroy what he viewed as a world becoming filled with corruption and evil. Gordim infused the holy power of the dwarf gods with this rune to smite that very corruption he saw. (Adds the holy and axiomatic descriptor to a weapon but instead of dealing 2d6 it deals 3d6 damage to creatures of the evil alignment and an additional 3d6 to creatures of the chaotic alignment. Rolls against such creatures receive a +5 bonus to attack rolls against evil or chaotic creatures and +10 to creatures of both) 'Master Rune of Swift-Striking:' Inscribed by a up and coming master runecaster, this rune blurred the movement of a strike, most noted they were able to get in an extra attack before the enemy realized it. (Adds the speed descriptor to a weapon, allowing two extra attacks with a +4 to the rolls.) Grimundaz's Master Rune: An ancient rune known to only the most powerful Grand Lorelieges, this rune embodies the dwarf god of vengeance, and grudges and his eternal judgment. (Makes a dwarf weapon bypass all DR and deals an additional 6d6 against those who count towards the dwarf hatred bonus with an additional +5 to the attack rolls. Servants of the Void and Daemons and Devils make this rune glow in bloody red light and deals 8d8 with a +5 to the attack rolls. On a successful critical hit, this rune automatically banishes lesser daemons and devils.)